1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data communication apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In the field of conventional apparatus of this kind, a type of facsimile apparatus for image data communication is known whereby the number of communication sheets, the communication fee, etc., are administrated by employing a magnetic card having a small memory capacity.
In general, magnetic cards are adapted for use in, for example, automatically dialing a telephone number on the basis of preliminarily memorized numbers stored in a magnetic card, or allowing a limited number of users to use a system of on the basis of previously memorized ID (identification data) numbers, passwords, etc, stored in a card and comparison thereof with a number input by the user.
It has only been possible for such magnetic cards to be adapted for auxiliary purposes since their memory capacity is small.
On the other hand, IC cards having larger memory capacity have been recently developed, and the field in which such devices are being applied is widening.